Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
Among image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or MFPs, there are image forming apparatuses including image forming devices, which form different color images, arranged side by side for forming multicolor images.